The Help
by 02065
Summary: This is an extended scene for the short story, "The Pedestrian". It's about a girl who also walked with Mr. Mead but she wasn't caught since she was running late to their daily walks at midnight.


Once the police car had taken Mr. Mead, I started to follow them. I hoped no one had seen me out of my house at midnight, because if someone did, then I would be in trouble just like Mr. Mead was. Once I saw were they were taking him, my mind started to fill up with a lot of questions. Why were they taking him there? Why was it necessary to take him there if he was just taking a walk?

Once Mr. Mead was out of the car, I ran up to him and told him that I was going to be with him until I got him out of there. There were some ladies who came up to us and took us inside. They had put Mr. Mead and I in separate rooms and that had made it harder to get him and get out of this awful place. Once all of the lights were turned off, I quickly tried to open my door in order to get out of my room and go search for Mr. Mead, but for my luck, the door was locked. I tried to find some materials that could help me get out of the small room, but I could not find anything. As I kept looking for a long period of time, I decided to give up since there there was nothing useful in that room, so I decided to go to bed.

Once morning came and the doors were finally unlocked, the first thing I did was go search for Mr. Mead. I looked everywhere but there was no sign of him. I asked the nurses if they had seen him but none of them answered back to me, so I decided to keep looking for him. Several hours had gone by but there was still no sign of Mr. Mead. Once I was headed back to my room, I saw someone who I thought looked familiar, and yes, it was Mr. Mead! He turned around and I could see the happiness on his face when he saw me. I think he was happy to see someone who he knew from some time ago.

Once we were back together we had started to come up with a plan to get out of this awful psychiatric place and head back home to our normal lives. We had planned to sneak out when the lights were turned off at night so that none of the nurses could see us and take us back to our rooms. We planned to break free from our rooms using bobby pins that would help us pick the lock from the rooms in order to get out.

When night came and the lights were out, we did as we had planned and we met were we had decided to meet. We met at the backyard were the fence was. Since there weren't many police cars were we live, getting caught wouldn't be that hard. Once we were ready to make our big escape and go back to our homes, we heard some nurses that were screaming at each other, because they had figured out that we were not in our rooms.

When Mr. Mead and I heard them, we jumped out of the fence as fast as we possibly could so that the nurses wouldn't see us. Mr. Mead went first, then I did. We both successfully got out of the psychiatric without anyone seeing us. At least that's what we thought. Once we were on our ways back to our houses, in front of us was the same police car that had taken Mr. Mead to the psych. Thankfully it had not seen us because if it had, then we would of been on our way back to they psych. We decided to take another way to get to our houses since we didn't want to be caught by the police car again.

When we were getting closer and closer to our homes, Mr. Mead stopped and told me that he did not regret anything he had done. He said that he would never stop taking walks at night because he really loved what the outside looked like. I told him that if he got caught again, it might be even harder to get out of the psych. He answered that he really did not care if he went back, and that he would take a walk everyday at the exact same time he always did even if that would get him in trouble again. Once he said that, I really understood that I should always do what I love doing even though other people might not think it's right.

We had finally reached our destination and we were standing at the porch of our houses. Before we went in, Mr. Mead and I gave each other a glance and then he told me, "How about a walk?", I responded, "I'd love to".


End file.
